


Huntress Behind a Mask

by LemonVeGhost



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to feel about this, I'll add more tags and characters when they appear, my first work in this fandom and on AO3, this is before the Traitor Lord became the Traitor Lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonVeGhost/pseuds/LemonVeGhost
Summary: A creature came out of Deepnest. Who is she? Why doesn't she know her name? Only knowing her life as a member in the mantis tribe, she tries to remember her past, or what was forgotten in it. Years pass, and she shows the skills of a huntress, but is that what she is meant to be? A huntress... stalking her prey... Does she want to be that way?(I don't care if the summary is crummy I just want this posted so I can draw because that's me)





	Huntress Behind a Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... After this is posted I'll go scream quietly in a corner on my bed.

She ran. That was all she did… and all she could do… The many creatures that lurked in the dark screeched and hissed as she sprinted past the strange glowing plants that grew around her. A dirtcarver dug its way out of the ground and surprised her, grabbing onto her already-slightly dark pink cloak, tearing a huge chunk out of it and running away with the piece in its pincers. She gasped as she saw another dirtcarver leap out of the ground and hiss as it crawled towards her. As if on instinct, she let it come closer and she kicked it with her foot, grunting as the dirtcarver that tore off a piece of her cloak rammed into her.

“Go away!!” she yelled. They didn’t. “What do you want from me?” she demanded, and no answer came, just hissing. She screeched as she slapped the dirtcarver that jumped at her from behind. Then she continued running.

_Rumble… rumble…_

She looked up to see a garpede make its way through the tunnels. Timing herself, she jumped and ran to another safe spot, which was actually safe for once.

 _I don’t think I’ll ever go back here…_ she thought. She continued to time her sprints in between the garpedes, finally spotting a pile of dead dirtcarvers and some spider-like creatures with a bunch of lance-like nails sticking out of it. She noticed the remains of her dark pink cloak, which only a third of it was left.

 _Ugh… New hatred: Dirtcarvers…_ she told herself. _Garpedes are fine, as long as they don’t do anything other than crawl their way through the tunnels in that exact pattern…_

She sighed as she felt her body begin to shake from exhaustion. In front of her, she saw light pour into the dark room she stood in, and somewhat desperately, she stumbled forward to the entrance. As she stepped into the more brightly lit area, she heard a loud female voice speak to her.

“Who are you and why have you come?”

She turned to look at the source of the voice and saw four creatures, four mantises, standing on what looked like thrones. She stood there, shaking in fear.

“Answer my question,” the mantis who had asked her demanded a response.

“I-I… Um… I-I uh…” the figure with the torn cloak stuttered. She felt her legs give out under her and collapsed onto her knees. “I-I don’t… kn-know…” she said, almost sobbing.

“You don’t know?” the only male mantis asked. “How does someone not know who they are and a reason for going somewhere?”

“… I don’t know who I am… only that I know I was running away from where I was born…” the fatigued being answered, trying not to burst into tears.

The mantis on the tallest of the thrones, who the small creature guessed was the eldest of the four, suddenly moved with blinding speed and seemed to teleport in front of the white-masked being on the ground. She then knelt down and offered a claw, saying:

“You don’t have to tell us why you left if you don’t want to. But tell me: How do you not know your name?” she asked.

“I… I was never given one…” she tried to explain before taking the mantis’ claw and collapsing in her arms. “I… I’m just… tired…”

The mantis looked at her, and then patting her head, she picked up the fatigued being of void, and spoke to her brother:

“Would you mind finding this creature a place to rest, Zurchi?” She got close to him, holding out the sleeping being in her arms.

“Of course,” he replied eagerly hoping down from his throne, carefully taking the little creature in his own arms, and rushing off to another location. But he stopped, turned around, and asked, “What creature are they anyways, Mona?”

“I have no idea, and I’m not sure if she knows what she is. We’ll have to ask when she wakes up,” Mona calmly replied. “Yuni, Kora?”

“Yes?” both sisters answered at the same time, resulting in both mantises looking at each other. Mona lightly laughed, then told Yuni and Kora to come close. The eldest mantis lord then continued what she was going to tell her sisters.

“If she is going to stay here, the other mantises should know that she is here and not think of her as a trespasser,” Mona told the other mantis lords.

“Should we all tell them? Or should one of us tell them?” Yuni, the youngest sister asked.

“I believe we should all tell them,” Kora replied.

“Then it is settled. We will tell them when the creature is awake,” Mona announced.

**Author's Note:**

> Zurchi, Mona, Kora, and Yuni are just names I thought of for the Mantis Lords and the future Traitor Lord.
> 
> *screaming quietly* I have no idea how I should feel about this. Also I don't care if it's short I just want this chapter done.  
> This is who the unnamed "she" is: http://fav.me/dbu93bl


End file.
